


Nuestro lugar en el mundo

by Laurelin_94



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Mansions of Aulë, Philosophy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Tras la abrupta decisión de Ilúvatar, los Enanos se sumieron en un segundo sueño, antes de llegar a Arda; pero Durin no cedió a la ligera. El intercambio entre Aulë y la "Luz" despertaron su curiosidad y temor: ¿cómo sobrevivirían en un lugar desconocido y peligroso? ¿Qué destino les aguardaba? Y sobre todo, ¿qué papel les correspondía ejecutar dentro de la Creación Divina?
Relationships: Aulë | Mahal & Durin the Deathless





	1. ¿Qué nos espera?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Esta historia participa en el quinto certamen _Entre Hachas y Martillos_ , organizado por el grupo _@RDTMTolkien “Un Rincón de Tierra Media”_.**

*** Acontecimiento: Creación de los Enanos.**

*** Personaje principal: Durin.**

* * *

No era novedad que un vala pudiera usar su poder para creaciones más allá de lo establecido: Melkor era el ejemplo más claro y lamentable de lo que sus iguales consideraban una _blasfemia_. ¿Cómo ir en contra de Ilúvatar que, en su infinita gracia, les había dado libertad; con la única condición de mostrar responsabilidad hacia el mundo recién nacido?

Todos eran conscientes de esa cláusula, incluso el mismo Aulë. El poderoso Hacedor que, ansioso por contribuir a la Creación Divina, siguió el libre albedrío de su hermano y dio a la luz su obra más cara… aunque no la disfrutaría a plenitud. Ilúvatar lo había descubierto, Aulë no tuvo más remedio que corregir su falta de respeto y a sus pies, los Padres de los Enanos clamaban piedad. Todos, menos Durin.

El mayor de los siete varones de Aulë se sobrecogió al verlo alzar su martillo para golpearlos, mas no protestó. Quiso contemplarlo por última vez, en un intento de averiguar por qué había tomado tan arbitraria decisión. Su escaso tiempo en Valinor apenas le permitía comprender el poder que se alzaba majestuoso frente a ellos. Las súplicas de sus hermanos no se hicieron esperar y tal como oyó el primer arrullo de su padre, percibió su irremediable llanto. Y quiso semejante gesto de _debilidad_ , que el _Fulgor Omnipotente_ creciera más y detuviera a Mahal, antes de que cometiera el peor de los pecados.

Durin prestó atención al susurro de Ilúvatar y vio a Aulë arrodillarse ante él. Los oyó debatir cosas extrañas, hasta que la _presencia_ se marchó y las galerías del vala se sumieron en la poca luz de las fraguas. La expresión de los Enanos cambió al instante y el coro de alegría sustituyó el pesar en sus corazones; pero Durin no dijo nada. Estaba confundido.

—Escúchenme, hijos míos —Aulë los convocó—: es menester que apresure un segundo reposo para ustedes, pues es lo que se convino con el piadoso Eru, amo y señor de toda Eä. No tomen a mal mis palabras: ustedes son lo más preciado que he cread0 con mi pensamiento y acción; y quizás haya sido voluntad de Ilúvatar que mi incorrupto desliz pueda sobrevivir y gozar del mundo que aguarda en su profunda quietud, pero no ahora.

—No lo entendemos, venerado padre —reverenció el quinto enano—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Sólo les pido obediencia —les sonrió—. Depositaré a cada uno en sus respectivas estancias, bajo las montañas de Arda, y dormirán un tiempo más hasta que el mismo Ilúvatar sople su aliento de vida sobre los Siete. Contemplarán una nueva tierra y confío en que actuarán con la debida justicia y armonía, tal como el plan de Ilúvatar lo dispone.

—Pero, mi señor, ¿la voluntad de la Luz siempre corresponderá a nuestro favor? —replicó el tercer padre enano—. Porque fue usted el que intercedió por nosotros y sufrió ante la idea de reducirnos en polvo.

—No olviden de quien provengo —aseveró Mahal—. Mi existencia depende de él y no consentiré más torceduras de mi parte. Ahora les pido que se recuesten y cierren sus ojos. No sentirán el paso del tiempo…

Conforme los Enanos y sus compañeras accedían a su pedido, Aulë colocaba sus manos sobre ellos: tres, siete, diez… y doce. Los camaradas de Durin caían en un profundo sueño, inquebrantable a la vista de cualquier ser. Cuando llegó su turno, el Hacedor se quedó inmóvil y lo observó detenidamente.

—No te has recostado.

—Es demasiado pronto —arqueó las cejas.

—¿Acaso no oíste mi explicación? —arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, y me esforcé en prestar toda la atención posible —agachó la cabeza, consciente de su inevitable reproche—. Mi señor, debo confesarle que toda esta situación me intriga. Un temor extraño se apodera de mí.

—¿Temor? —el rostro de Aulë se contrajo unos segundos y procedió a cargar al enano, hasta llevarlo a una mediana elevación— ¿Qué es lo que turba tu ánimo, Durin?

—No sé decirlo —habló, tras un corto silencio—. Tal vez no sea quien para expresarme en temas que atañen a su decisión.

—Claro que puedes —intentó animarlo—. Lo escuchaste del mismo Eru: posees entendimiento y eso ya te hace capaz.

—¿Cómo puede considerarme así, siendo tan joven en este mundo? —objetó, visiblemente preocupado— Mis hermanos y yo estaremos desamparados en el lugar donde pretende llevarnos. ¿Quién asegura que vivamos a salvo de cualquier peligro?

—No me corresponde hablar del futuro y lamento desde ahora no acompañarlos, excepto en corazón. Lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que no estarán solos: si está en los planes de Ilúvatar que se crucen con…

—Los hijos de su elección —recordó textualmente sus palabras—. Así los describió y esa actitud me infunde más temor que respeto —confesó, para sorpresa del Hacedor.

—Fue lo establecido —soltó.

—¿Igual que nosotros?

—No entremos en comparaciones, por favor —Aulë se levantó, algo incómodo por la charla—. Será mejor que te unas a tus hermanos.

—No, sin una garantía de seguridad —hizo una reverencia, mirando a los enanos dormidos—. Es la última gracia que pido.

—¿Más? El ser salvado por Ilúvatar debería compensarlo todo.

—Sentí alerta en su discurso, mi señor: la Luz no nos habría impedido llegar antes que sus Primeros Hijos, sólo por preferencia hacia ellos. Presiento que hay algo más que debo conocer.

—Te adelantas, Durin. ¿No basta con saber que habitarás en Arda?

—No es suficiente.

—Pues tu ego parece elevarse más allá de lo pensado.

—Sólo hago buen uso de mi consciencia —apenas lo miró, humilde y con cierto brillo en sus ojos— y es ella la que habla ahora.

Aulë quedó impactado por tal razonamiento y comprendió el vacío de Durin; no obstante, su intención de relatar lo que había al este del Gran Mar lo aterró a tal punto que guardó silencio: un acto que no hizo más que confirmar las terribles sospechas del Enano Mayor.

—Algo debí infundirte en mi proceso de traerte a la vida —suspiró el vala—: arrepentirme está de más, pues Ilúvatar conoce a profundidad el por qué están sucediendo así las cosas. Dime, Durin: ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Lo bueno y lo malo —contestó—. Sin reservas. Con total sinceridad, mi señor: de su respuesta, dependerá nuestra supervivencia.

El Hacedor asintió y trató de relatar la historia de Valinor y Arda, con los mayores detalles posibles. Durin cambiaba de expresión conforme su creador pasaba de temas luminosos a oscuros, especialmente cuando Melkor era protagonista de la historia. Las atrocidades del Negro Enemigo del Mundo erizaba cada fibra de su ser, como si ya hubiera vivido todo aquel dolor en carne propia; y comprendió la razón del por qué retrasaban su arribo a las Tierras del Este. Entonces otra duda surgió para él: ¿si la situación era tan terrible, por qué Ilúvatar exponía sin reparo a los Primeros Nacidos? ¿Acaso no temía lo que pudiera sucederles?

Evitando contrariar a Aulë, Durin confirmaba para sí la desconfianza que le inspiraba la _Luz Divina_ , sin que esto implicara desobedecerlo. Porque después de todo, su mente y corazón estaban al entero servicio del vala Hacedor, a quien reconocía como padre por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando el relato dio fin, el Primer Enano emitió un profundo suspiro.

—¿Te sientes más tranquilo?

—No estoy seguro, mi señor —titubeó—. Sin embargo, ahora ya no divago en la ignorancia y oscuridad.

—Ellas siempre existirán, y contaminarán el espíritu de quienes no sepan cómo enfrentarlas —lo cargó en su palma, depositándolo en el suelo—. Los he hecho fuertes por mi propio miedo, aunque eso no determina que deban ser arrastrados por un hado cruel. Debes saber, Durin, que hay un Destino trazado para cada uno; y con toda esta información, anhelo que tú y tus hermanos lo usen para el bien y en colaboración con cada ser de Arda, por fuerte o débil que sea. Mientras recuerden su papel en este mundo, jamás serán olvidados y su legado se perpetuará a todas sus generaciones.

Aulë tomó un puñado de arena entre sus manos y una pequeña luz surgió de ellas, para dar ser a tres objetos dorados: un collar que engarzaba un diamante, una espada cuyo mango tenía grabada varias frases en khuzdûl; y un escudo casi proporcional a su tamaño, decorado con un yunque, un martillo y una corona rodeada por siete estrellas. Durin quedó sorprendido al recibir tales obsequios del Hacedor y lo miró, tímido y rebosante en lágrimas.

—Que estos regalos sean símbolo de mi bendición hacia ustedes —concluyó Aulë—. Que los Seis Padres reconozcan en ti el liderazgo de su pueblo. Que su segundo despertar en Arda contribuya a la esperanza depositada por Ilúvatar, piadoso y omnipotente. Que estas reliquias evoquen tu verdadero valor, Durin.

—¡Mi señor! —se inclinó en medio de su llanto— ¡Juro por la égida de Mahal y los Poderes del Mundo, que seré digno de sus presentes! Prometo, en nombre de mis hermanos, que seguiremos la senda que nos ofrece, en honor al amor y la confianza que nos profesa. ¡Sea eterno testigo del coraje de los Enanos!

Durin agradeció con una nueva reverencia y el Hacedor se permitió responder de la misma forma, orgulloso del carácter de su primer hijo. Luego del juramento, el joven enano se recostó al lado de sus hermanos y acercó sus obsequios hacia sí, con una sonrisa de paz. La incertidumbre inicial disminuyó, aunque sin desaparecer totalmente: sin embargo, Durin rogaba que el veneno de Melkor no truncara el ánimo pujante de su futura nación. Y por fin, cerró sus ojos mientras Aulë recitaba una breve plegaria.

El eco de su voz se perdía en el aire… y todo se volvió oscuro, en señal de que Durin había alcanzado su temporal reposo.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes a todos! Por suerte, logré terminar este fanfic antes del viernes; y de verdad, me siento inspirada: es la primera vez que coloco a un enano como protagonista en mis historias para el fandom de Tolkien. Todo un reto, considerando que soy «nueva» escribiendo sobre ellos.

No imaginé que pudiera tocarme «La Creación de los Enanos»: hecho relatado en _El Silmarillion_ , pero con ciertos huecos por llenar, como es el caso de las personalidades de los Siete Padres de los Enanos. He tenido mis conflictos aquí, ya que soy algo mala denominando OC’s, especialmente si podía barajar nombres que suenen khuzdûl (?): por eso me decanté por Durin XD. Si a este enano lo tenían por líder y su casa fue conocida por tener amistad con los Elfos, quería relatar algo respecto a lo que pudo pensar del «incomprensible» pedido de Ilúvatar (conste, para él) y las dudas que sentía acerca del mal que amenazaba a la Tierra Media.

No estoy segura de cómo lo habré abordado; pero más que nada, quiero agradecer la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos y desearle suerte a los demás concursantes… ¡espero que les guste! :D


	2. Honor y supervivencia...

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Esta historia participa en el quinto certamen _Entre Hachas y Martillos_ , organizado por el grupo _@RDTMTolkien “Un Rincón de Tierra Media”_.**

*** Acontecimiento: Creación de los Enanos.**

*** Personaje principal: Durin.**

* * *

Sintió su piel ser _acariciada_ , parecía estar acostado sobre algo _suave_ y _extenso_ , _chispas raras_ caían sobre su cuerpo: mil y un sensaciones que, de a pocos, cobraban mayor sentido para él. Cuando Durin abrió sus ojos, una nueva realidad lo envolvió y finalmente pudo percibir todo con claridad: el mundo lo recibía con una suave brisa que arrastraba consigo la más refrescante llovizna jamás vista en su existencia. El suelo bajo su cuerpo le daba cobijo entre la hierba lozana, así como las estrellas servían de pequeñas luces en la oscura noche.

Una emoción indescriptible sobrecogió al Enano Mayor, todavía aturdido por su despertar, hasta que una _voz_ lo hizo reaccionar: no sabía si estaba alucinando o quizás era una manifestación del piadoso Hacedor, desde su lejana morada en Valinor. Tratando de interpretar lo que definía como un mensaje, Durin se levantó cuidadosamente y observó a sus anchas. Arda realmente era bella. Más de lo que pudieron relatarle.

—/—/—/—

—Que no te extrañe, si te ves rodeado de tinieblas. Aún puedes hallar una tenue luz.

—/—/—/—

Con el collar, el escudo y la espada, el enano bajó por la ladera de la montaña en la que había renacido. Los árboles apenas eran el adorno de la gigantesca elevación: nada fuera de serie, para los que ya habitaban el mundo. Sin embargo, para Durin resultaba un espectáculo sin igual. No se sentía del todo desamparado en la noche eterna y contemplaba el cielo lleno de luceros. No estaba seguro de quién los había creado, pero debía admitir que eran hermosos.

—/—/—/—

—Al lugar donde llegarás, realmente desconozco; pero deja que la naturaleza te guie. Ella nunca se equivoca…

—/—/—/—

El sonido lejano del agua llamó su atención. Desde un risco, vio lo que parecía ser el curso de un río. Confiado en su intuición y consciencia, Durin tomó rumbo hacia allí, pese a la enorme distancia que los separaba.

Cada paso, cada suspiro agitado. Cada segundo confirmaba su marcha… en soledad. No pudo evitar pensar en sus hermanos: ¿dónde estarían?

—/—/—/—

—Por designio de mi señor, despertarán separados; pero su soledad no durará. El cantar de la tierra los convocará…

—/—/—/—

Aulë, su venerado padre, se lo dijo antes de hacerlo dormir. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba viajando; pero desde su posición, podía ver gran parte de la cima de la montaña. El terreno ya no era muy abrupto, los árboles eran más abundantes en el camino a las llanuras. Durin palpó su propia barba, por inercia: había crecido un poco. ¿El viaje era tan largo? Trató de no pensar en ello: debía llegar al río. Quizás encontraría algo más que frutos secos para comer. La sed de conocer nuevas tierras movía su intrépido corazón, pero su camino se vio interrumpido.

—/—/—/—

—No puedo asegurarte que llegues en plena paz. La lucha será un nuevo hábito para ti y tus hermanos: ¡peleen y manténganse vivos! ¡Reclamen su derecho de poblar este mundo!

—/—/—/—

Sin más protección que su espada y escudo, Durin blandió su arma contra un lobo solitario en la falda de la montaña. La piel desnuda del enano sufrió unas cuantas heridas: allí supo lo que era el dolor, el miedo y la frustración. Pensó en sus hermanos, recordó que no llevaban armas: ¿cómo podían sobrevivir solos?

—/—/—/—

—Que los Seis Padres reconozcan en ti el liderazgo de su pueblo.

—/—/—/—

El discurso del Hacedor surtió efecto en el enano. En pocos segundos, el lobo cayó abatido por el filo de su espada, desangrándose ante él. Una _satisfacción_ extraña lo poseyó por un rato, hasta que él mismo se asustó por tales emociones experimentadas.

—/—/—/—

—El mal existe desde siempre: no perdona raza ni edad, tampoco voluntad. Si eres capaz de verlo, haz lo posible por alejarlo de ti.

—/—/—/—

¿Entonces a eso se refería Aulë? ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía para enfrentar a esa bestia que pretendía desaparecerlo tan pronto del mundo? ¿Acaso el mal era necesario para sobrevivir? Durin no se sintió valiente de entender aquel mensaje y prosiguió su camino. La sensación de hambre que alguna vez tuvo antes de encontrarse con el lobo, se perdió en totalidad; mas no le afectó del todo. Estaba en su raza el sobrevivir a condiciones durísimas.

—/—/—/—

—Ya escuchaste al piadoso Eru: ustedes son hijos de su adopción. Encontrarás a los de su elección, tarde o temprano…

—/—/—/—

El enano seguía su trecho, atento al creciente cambio en el sonido del río: estaba muy cerca del valle. Pisó por casualidad una rama y trastabilló, rodando irremediablemente por la pendiente de la montaña. Su espada se soltó de su mano y cayó por un barranco, al igual que su escudo; y Durin se golpeó contra unos arbustos, hasta caer en una zona más plana. El impacto de su cuerpo con las rocas dolió más que los rasguños del lobo asesinado. Su mente aturdida procesó la sacudida de la hierba y unos cuantos gritos. Al levantar su rostro, creyó que la noche había terminado.

Frente a él, un ser de delicadas facciones lo observaba a prudente distancia. Tenía orejas puntiagudas y su piel blanca parecía resplandecer con la luz de las estrellas. Su cuerpo era más curvilíneo y a ojos del enano, lucía muy diferente a lo que él definía como _hombre_. El volumen de su pecho, apenas cubierto con una tela, era muy similar al de las compañeras de los Seis Padres. Juraba que era como ellas, a excepción de su altura y la ausencia de barba.

Los ojos grises de la mujer se encontraron con los de Durin y él pudo sentir todo, menos miedo: la paz fue lo primero que embargó su ser. La oyó _hablar_ y no entendió absolutamente nada, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Fuera de donde viniera, le recordaba muchísimo al poco tiempo en el que vivió en Valinor; y así fue como Durin lo entendió: _los hijos de su elección_.

El temor que alguna vez le infundió Ilúvatar regresó al notar cómo la fémina semidesnuda se acercaba a él. Su pavor apenas lo obligó a incorporarse y retroceder, tocando el suelo a su alrededor, en busca de su espada. No entendía por qué la mujer y otras más a su alrededor reían y se cubrían el rostro, con un rubor extraño en sus caras. Una pared de roca le impidió alejarse más y Durin transpiraba asustado: ¿tan pronto iba a morir?

—Mahal… —fue lo único que balbuceó.

La elfa arrugó el ceño ante tal palabra y meditó un segundo, como si intentara recordar algo, pero desistió al no comprender a qué se refería. Extendió su mano derecha con suma lentitud, rozando la hirsuta barba del enano. Una expresión de curiosidad y sorpresa marcó su rostro, y sus dedos finos acariciaron la mejilla de Durin.

El tiempo se detuvo instantáneamente para él. Su respiración se relajó casi al mismo tiempo que ella llevaba su mano hasta el inicio de sus prendas y se quitó una especie de capa que la cubría. Con donosura, la elfa de ojos grises extendió la tela y se la colocó encima, con una bella sonrisa. Durin no dijo nada; pero quizás ya entendía el lenguaje universal del silencio y las miradas. Sabía, en algún rincón de su joven ser, que tan bella criatura no lo dañaría.

—Menelmacar —oyó a una de las tres elfas más alejadas de ellos, que observaba el escudo hecho por Aulë.

Durin vio cómo la elfa que le obsequió la capa tomaba el objeto y se lo ofrecía, junto a la espada que había perdido en el camino. Nuevamente, sus ojos se cruzaron y la doncella volvió a sonreír.

—Namarië…

Dos o tres simples palabras intercambiadas. Una charla, en apariencia, carente de todo sentido; que guardaba un significado más allá de lo material. Durin las vio alejarse rumbo al oeste, pero no se movió. Creyendo que todo había sido parte de un sueño, la voz que lo acompañó desde su despertar se hizo presente.

—/—/—/—

—Que su segundo despertar en Arda contribuya a la esperanza depositada por Ilúvatar, piadoso y omnipotente.

—/—/—/—

¿De qué hablaba el Hacedor? ¿Acaso los Primeros Hijos eran la esperanza? ¿Entonces por qué Aulë los había confiado al mundo, si depositaba su lealtad en la creación de Ilúvatar? ¿Cuál era la labor de los Enanos, después de todo? ¿De qué forma aportarían al mundo?

El manto de la elfa le trajo el recuerdo de su onírico encuentro: allí residía todo. Ella no lo había atacado, él jamás actuó a la defensiva. Aquel fugaz instante simbolizaba una relación entre extraños, que parecían ya conocerse desde tiempos antiquísimos. El temor y la maldad se retiraron para dar paso a la natural fascinación infantil que dos seres distintos demostraban. El obsequio de la capa era la prueba más fiel de una ciega confianza; o tal vez, el instinto de protección entre unos y otros, sin tantas preguntas.

Aquella mujer era la piedad encarnada y Durin simbolizaba la mano que infundía la seguridad de confiar en otros, a merced de un mundo expuesto a la oscuridad. Si en el apoyo incondicional de elfos y enanos, estaba el camino a la salvación y esperanza, entonces haría lo imposible por honrar el plan secreto de Ilúvatar y su Hacedor.

Durin respiró hondo y decidió continuar su camino hacia el valle. Se alejaba cada vez más de la montaña, rumbo al Oeste; y aunque no sabía qué cosas nuevas le esperaban allá, era consciente de que ahora su vida tenía un norte definido. Incluso si pasaban años o siglos para encontrarse con su pueblo, no estaría del todo solo.

Dependía de él y su relación con los que lo rodeaban, que su tranquilidad ya no fuera un mero sueño. Sus valerosas acciones manifestarían el honor de su propia promesa ante Aulë. Por el bienestar de Arda, Durin y los Enanos sobrevivirían seguros de su propio papel en el mundo.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Al fin! Logré terminar esta segunda parte, a pesar de varias dificultades que tuve en estas semanas (trabajo, vida personal… aaah, un montón XD). Pero bueno, más que renegar de la inevitable demora, quiero sentirme feliz por haberle dado fin a este two-shot :’)

¡Durin despertó en Arda! Más o menos, concibo que el viaje de descenso por la montaña le pudo llevar quizás unos meses, aunque él no concibe el tiempo como tal (de hecho, nadie :’’v) y quise imaginar cómo sería que Durin pudiera enfrentarse con sus propios temores y parte del discurso que Aulë le dio antes de que durmiera, aparte que me gustó escribir sobre un posible encuentro con una de las Quendi nacidas en Arda antes que él.

¡Espero que les haya gusta mucho! ¡Gracias por las lecturas y reviews, cuídense y buena suerte en el concurso! :D


End file.
